There is a substantial amount of paperwork associated with the incorporation and running of a business, particularly a public corporation which requires share certificates. In addition a corporate seal embosser is often required for printing the seal on legal documents.
Seal embossers can not be stored efficiently in most conventional filing systems and they are usually stored separately from the incorporation documentation. This can lead to storage problems particularly when the incorporation documentation and embosser are held by a lawyer who may also have to store similar documentation and embossers for a large number of corporations. There is also a requirement of confidentiality and it is usually not acceptable for embossers to be left in plain view in a lawyer's office. On the other hand the documentation and embosser belonging to a particular corporation must be readily available for use.
A further practical consideration is the need to transport the documentation with the embosser when meetings are to take place away from the normal place of storage. It is most inconvenient first to find and match the documentation to the embosser and then to carry them, preferably so that they are not evident to be seen by others, as they are being transported. This latter consideration can be most important if the corporation in question is involved in confidential agreements which must, by their very nature, be kept secret.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a storage system for keeping the documentation and embosser together for ready retrieval and for transportation in a manner which protects the client's confidentiality. However, the form of the storage is also important.
It has become acceptable practice to provide some form of case which contains both the documentation and the embosser. However, many law offices store a large number of cases and it is therefore desirable to provide a ready form of identification for each of the cases to facilitate easy selection when looking for a particular case. Preferably a simple identifier should be used which can be seen whether the cases are stood upright on a shelf or contained in a drawer file.
Yet a further consideration is cost. The case must be made to be sufficiently robust for long term use and yet be of reasonable cost because in many instances the startup costs of a new corporation must be kept to a minimum.